


I Wanna Be Official

by dumbochan



Series: kurodai week 2k16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I mean I guess... I'm not good with angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou thought claiming to have a boyfriend would be the easiest way to reject someone's confession. He didn't expect it to backfire though, and ultimately have him falling for his roommate and dear friend Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Official

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: ~~Crossover~~ / **AU**
> 
> I was going to do a crossover, but fake relationship with college AU was calling out to me.   
> Therefore, this baby was born. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for doing this to Moniwa, but it had to be done. 
> 
> Title is from "Official", a Korean-pop song by Lee Hi.

Tetsurou worked at a juice bar to help him pay bills and keep a little extra money in his pocket. He liked the job, he didn’t do much but make smoothies, sell already pressed juices, and sometimes make an occasional acai bowl. His boss was barely ever in store, and it was pretty much just him and his coworker and dear friend Bokuto. They had quite a few regulars, his roommate Sawamura being one of them. One regular, however, seemed to be developing a crush on Tetsurou, much to his dismay. The guy, Moniwa, or something like that, would come in and request for Tetsurou if Bokuto was manning the register, claiming that Tetsurou always made his acai bowl just right. The first time, Tetsurou was flattered. The fifth time, Tetsurou was worried.

 

He felt a confession would eventually come, and he was not prepared for it at all. Tetsurou was horrible at dealing with confessions. He got all sweaty, and jittery, not wanting to accept but not wanting to flat out reject the person either. There was no happy medium when it came to these things, and Tetsurou felt he was sometimes too kind to deal with it. All the confessions he got back in high school and his first year in college, he accepted to prevent himself from feeling guilty for rejecting these poor infatuated souls.  His second year, he learned to get over that fear by claiming to be a taken man. He’s only used that excuse twice, and both times, the girl and boy, apologized and carried on with their lives (they ended up dating each other in some weird twist of fate). Tetsurou was fully ready to use that excuse again if Moniwa ever did confess, third time was usually the charm, or something like that, so it had to work, right?

 

Wrong. It was a Tuesday, and it was raining out when Moniwa entered the juice bar and asked for Tetsurou. Tetsurou put on a smile, and took Moniwa’s order, accepting payment before preparing the treat. Handing it over the counter, he almost dropped it when Moniwa asked if his shift was ending soon.

“Y-yeah, in half an hour.” Tetsurou’s throat was getting dry as he watched Moniwa lick his lips.

“A-are you doing anything after?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Tetsurou blurted out, hoping that this would be as smooth as the previous two confessions he had this school year.

“Do you really?”

The question threw Tetsurou off, but he opened his mouth anyway, “Yeah, I do.” A bell sounded, signaling another guest entering the shop. Tetsurou’s eyes flickered over to the door and a small smile graced his lips, “He’s here now, actually.” Moniwa turned his head to look over at the person who just entered.

“That’s your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you don’t believe me?” Tetsurou questioned, “Daichi, over here.” Sawamura looked up and walked over to Kuroo and Moniwa.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sawamura questioned.

“I was trying to confess to your boyfriend.” Moniwa spoke up before Tetsurou could utter a word. Daichi looked over at Tetsurou.

“My boyfriend…” Sawamura repeated.

“I just need confirmation that you two are actually dating. I had someone try to use this excuse on me and it turned out to be a lie, so I’m more cautious now.” Moniwa explained and Tetsurou wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Sawamura met Tetsurou’s glance and smiled.

“I’m sorry to hear that someone lied to you before, but he’s telling the truth.”

“Well, I appreciate your honesty. I’m sorry for this.” Moniwa said grabbing the acai bowl and turning on his heels, taking a seat in the corner of the café.

“I owe you one.” Tetsurou whispered to Sawamura.

“Oh, you so do. He’s totally sitting over there to watch us and make sure that we’re still not trying to pull one over him.”

“He knows I get off soon, so he’ll probably stay until I leave.”

“Which means I have to now stay until you leave. Thanks a lot for that Kuroo.” Sawamura teased, reaching over to lightly punch him on the shoulder, “I’ve seen him around campus quite a few times actually.”

“Of course… we’ll talk more at home. What will it be today?”

“You’re paying right?”

“I do owe you, don’t I?”

“I’ll have the most expensive thing on the menu.” Sawamura smiled.

 

“Ha, just your luck.” Bokuto laughed at Tetsurou while Sawamura sat at the counter, waiting it out for the end of Tetsurou’s shift. “You’re lucky Sawamura is such a saint and agreed to help your ass out.” Bokuto teased.

“He’s right.” Sawamura agreed, earning him a fist bump from Bokuto.

“You’re both horrible friends, and you’re a horrible boyfriend.” Tetsurou said taking a peek over at Moniwa, who was pretending to do something on his phone, and clearly still sneaking glances. 

“So how are you two going to leave? Holding hands, I assume? Or are you going to stay around a bit longer, take up one of the booths and make out?” Bokuto questioned, snickering behind his hand.

“Should I call you Tetsu instead of Kuroo? That’s what a boyfriend would do, right?” Sawamura teased again and Tetsurou groaned.

“I’m going to clock out.”

“I’ll miss you, Tetsu!” Sawamura whined before laughing and giving Bokuto another fist bump.

 

After clocking out and gathering his things, Tetsurou met Sawamura back in the front of the shop. “Okay, Bokuto… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun with your boy!” Bokuto called out, loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear. Sawamura giggled and stood up from his seat, reaching out to grab a hold of Tetsurou’s hand. Tetsurou could feel his cheeks get hot as their fingers intertwined and Sawamura led the way out.

 

“Seriously, Sawamura, you’re a lifesaver.” Tetsurou commented as they walked home together, Sawamura then pulled his hand away.

“No problem. Why did you reject that guy anyway? He wasn’t bad looking.”

“I don’t know.” It was a lie. Truth was Tetsurou had his eyes on someone else and was still formulating on how to go about confessing to them.

“Well, if he keeps showing up, let me know. I’ll come by more.”

“You’ll do that for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Aw, you care.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you think we’ll have to keep this act up on campus? Since, you see him around.”

“Are you offering to walk me to class?”

“Maybe.”

“We’ll keep it up for the week, he should lose interest by then.”

“Sounds good, Sawamura.”

“You can call me Daichi, we’ve been living together long enough.”

“If I call you Daichi, you have to call me Tetsurou.”

“Deal.”

 

The next morning, after getting some coffee, Tetsurou had kept his word and walked Sawamura…or well _Daichi_ , to class. Sure enough, Tetsurou noticed Moniwa out of the corner of his eye, watching them suspiciously, so he put an arm around Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi peeked up at him, smiling a bit. “Moniwa’s over there.” Tetsurou explained.

“Oh.” Daichi turned to look straight ahead, “You don’t have to walk me all the way…if it’s too much of a hassle.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tetsurou assured, “I kind of like this.”

Daichi chuckled a bit, “I’ll see you later? At volleyball right?”

“Right. See you then, Daichi.”

“See you then!” Daichi bid goodbye. Tetsurou removed his arm and watched Daichi enter his classroom before turning on his heels to head to his own class. He almost ran into Bokuto.

“What are you doing here?”

“My class is over there. I saw you all over your boyfriend.”

“Shut up, Bo.” Tetsurou began to blush a bit, making Bokuto laugh.

“Aw come on! It’s cute!”

“I’ll catch you later.” Tetsurou said, quickly shoving Bokuto to the side and escaping the hallway.

 

Later that day, when Tetsurou he and Daichi met up with Bokuto at volleyball practice, he was shocked to find Moniwa there too. The universe was playing a cruel trick on him, it had to be. He followed Daichi to the locker room to change into their practice clothing. “Can you believe he’s here?” he muttered and Daichi just shrugged.

“It could be just coincidence. I overheard him tell our captain that he played setter in high school. He had an injury and is finally on an okay to play.”

“How are we supposed to keep up the act now?”

“You must have forgotten that your best friend is Bokuto Koutarou.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tetsurou demanded and Daichi sighed to himself.

“You’ll see. Now, come on, we have to warm up.”

 

 Tetsurou was confused on the matter for about ten seconds, before finally realizing what Daichi had meant. As soon as they walked out of the locker room together, their teammates were giving them looks, some even blowing kissy faces in their direction. Their captain walked over, placing a hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Kuroo-kun, I know you’re happy in your new relationship and all, but let’s not try anything during practices. Okay? Other people have to use the locker room, and I don’t want to walk in and see you and Sawamura-kun groping each other against the lockers. I’m happy for you though.”

“That won’t happen, captain.” Tetsurou promised, putting on a smile as the older male walked away, he then turned to Bokuto. “What the fuck? Why did you go off blabbing your mouth to everyone?”

“When I entered the gym, I saw Moniwa and I freaked! He of course recognized me and asked where you were, so I told him how you were probably waiting for Sawamura to get out of class, and then captain wanted to know how I knew you were doing that, and I had no choice but to blurt it out. I felt cornered.”

“Great, I hope you know that I just got an awkward lecture from captain because of you.”

“I’m sorry!”

 

A week of walking Daichi to class, and walking home from practice while holding hands went by a lot faster than Tetsurou would have imagined. Moniwa had showed up at Kuroo’s job again, so Bokuto had texted Daichi to come over too. When Daichi entered, Tetsurou had just clocked out and was having a smoothie made before he left. Daichi walked over, taking a seat next to him at the high top counter. “Hey.” Daichi whispered to Kuroo, catching him by surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“Bokuto texted me that Moniwa was here, and I had just left the library so I stopped by.”

“Well, do you want something? I’ll pay for it.”

“No, I’ll just have some of whatever you got. You don’t mind sharing, right?”

“Of course I don’t mind sharing with my boyfriend!” Tetsurou teased, smiling a bit as he turned his head to really look at Daichi. Daichi’s body was turned towards him, and he was leaning into him. It then registered that their faces were only a few inches away too. “Daichi…”

“Moniwa keeps glancing over here.” Daichi’s voice was low so only Kuroo could hear him, “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that we don’t do anything else affectionate besides holding hands?”

“I— I didn’t think about that.”

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Daichi questioned, cupping Kuroo’s cheeks with both hands.

“O-okay.” Tetsurou stuttered before watching Daichi close his eyes and lean in, placing a small kiss on his lips. Daichi’s lips were soft and plump against his own slight chapped ones. When Daichi pulled away, Tetsurou kind of wanted to chase after him, seeking for another kiss, but he stopped himself as Bokuto placed his smoothie in front of him.

“Look at you lovebirds.” Bokuto teased, “Nice show you two put on, but Moniwa’s not even here anymore.”

 

That night, Tetsurou lie in bed, wide awake and thinking about his kiss with Daichi. It was so sudden, and it was supposed to be fake. Yet it felt so sweet and so right. He and Daichi were close friends prior to this whole fake relationship mess, they had been roommates for two years after all. He’s had a few thoughts of possibly having a crush on Daichi, but it was never something he thought would grow into more than that… yet here he was. Maybe he should have just told Moniwa the truth, the fact that he wasn’t interested, but when Daichi had walked through the shop doors, a little subconscious part of Tetsurou had yearned for him. He didn’t mind being Daichi’s boyfriend. He liked holding his hand, walking him to class, hugging him a little tighter whenever they parted ways. He liked being able to drink from Daichi’s water bottle when he forgot his own, or steal some of his snacks during breaks. He liked how Daichi would wait out until the end of his shift, so they could walk home or get dinner together. He liked kissing Daichi, however brief it was. He liked Daichi, and that meant he had to end this before it got out of hand.

 

The next morning, was a Saturday, so he slept in a bit before getting up and doing his morning routine before entering the kitchen. There, Daichi was making some eggs. “Do you want one?”

“Sure.” Tetsurou said watching Daichi prepare breakfast, “Dai-”

“Do you want to go out?” Daichi questioned, his back to Tetsurou.

“W-what?”

“We were invited to a picnic. Do you remember Iwaizumi? He goes to a different school than we do, but he was feeling a little homesick. He invited some friends from Miyagi to hang out for the weekend, and invited me too. I was going to go alone, but he was listing some of the friends and Moniwa was one of them.”

“Oh…sure.”

“After breakfast we can start getting ready and head out.”

 

The park that Daichi agreed to meet up with Iwaizumi at was only a 15-minute walk from their apartment. During the walk, Tetsurou almost had a mental breakdown when Daichi linked their arms together. He was definitely making it harder for Tetsurou to eventually break this off. “Kitty!” Tetsurou called out, pointing to a ledge where a tabby cat was stretched out. The perfect distraction to his thoughts about his roommate. “I want to touch it.” He moved forward but Daichi grasped him by the shirt tails.

“What if it’s a feisty one?”

“I’ll live.” Tetsurou said moving forward and allowing the cat to sniff at his hand before scratching atop his head and by the ears. Daichi’s hand was still gripping on to Kuroo’s shirt. “You can touch it too.” Kuroo said grabbing Daichi’s free hand and holding it up to the cat, letting it sniff before Daichi was able to pet the cat too.

 

When they arrived at the park, they saw Iwaizumi and his boyfriend Oikawa occupying a picnic blanket with three other people Tetsurou didn’t know, along with Moniwa. “Do you know everyone here?”

“All except the one sitting next to Moniwa.” Daichi said grabbing Tetsurou’s hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked up to the group.

“Dai-chan! It’s been a while!” Oikawa called out as he and Kuroo took a seat.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you and Kuroo for a bit.” Iwaizumi added and Oikawa looked at him.

“Kuroo?”

“Right, this is my boyfriend, Kuroo… and these are my friends from back home. You know Iwaizumi, and that’s his boyfriend Oikawa. Then this is Matsukawa, and his boyfriend Hanamaki.” They all greeted Kuroo before Moniwa introduced his friend Kamasaki.

“So, I heard you two go to school with Moniwa. What’s your major, Kuroo-kun?” Oikawa then asked.

“Pre-Law.” Tetsurou answered, getting a little nervous because it was almost like meeting Sugawara years ago. Sugawara and Oikawa were both extreme pretty boys that were as sly as foxes and should never be underestimated.

“And how long have you been dating our Dai-chan?” Tetsurou noticed Daichi roll his eyes at the nickname. He also was racking his brain trying to figure out how to answer the question. Daichi beat him to it though.

“A year.”

“Now I’m hurt that you haven’t brought him around sooner!”

 

The interrogation continued on a bit, Oikawa pretty much tip-toing against the fine line of too much information for a first meeting. Tetsurou didn’t mind so much though, because Daichi, and Iwaizumi, were there to put Oikawa back in his place. While Kamasaki told everyone a story about some baseball ‘punks’, he had called them, Tetsurou took the time to look around and survey this group. Although it seemed unlikely, Iwaizumi was actually quite an affectionate boyfriend. His insults were always backed by fond looks and sweet kisses. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, were definitely the boldest and playful couple Tetsurou has ever witnessed. They loved to tease with little bites and gropes here and there, and it caused Tetsurou to feel like they were out to make the people around them uncomfortable. Moniwa seemed to be really close with this Kamasaki guy, and Tetsurou hoped maybe that meant he moved on from his crush. But then again, that meant he had to end this pretend relationship with Daichi. Daichi, who’s hand was still intertwined with his own, resting in Daichi’s lap. He was talking to Iwaizumi about their volleyball team, and Tetsurou wasn’t sure what came over him but he found himself leaning in, placing a kiss against Daichi’s cheek. He pulled away, but kept the space between him and Daichi close. So close that when Daichi turned his head to give him a sweet smile, their lips brushed against each other. Pulling away, Tetsurou noticed the slight blush across Daichi’s cheeks, and all he could think about what was how absolutely fucked he was.

The group went out for some cheap sushi before parting ways. Daichi had a sweet tooth though, so he and Kuroo stopped by a café to get some honey toast after. Watching Daichi happily scoop ice cream and honey-drizzled bread into his mouth was quite endearing for Tetsurou. “Aren’t you going to eat some?” Daichi questioned, and Tetsurou then realized he was probably staring like a love-struck idiot.

“You know I don’t have that much of a sweet tooth.”

“I know, and I can totally eat this by myself, but I’ll feel bad so at least help me out a bit.”

“I’ll eat it, if you feed it to me.” Tetsurou was partly teasing, partly testing Daichi’s reaction. Without hesitation, Daichi spooned some ice cream and leaned over to feed it to Tetsurou.

“Okay, open up.”

“Are you serious? I was joking.”

“Open up, _Tetsu_.” Daichi chuckled, tapping the spoon against Tetsurou’s lips to hint that he won’t budge until he gave in. He opened up his mouth, watching Daichi’s face as the spoon went into his mouth and the cold ice cream hit his tongue. “Good boy.”

 

It all hit Tetsurou at once. He couldn’t possibly break this fake relationship off without suffering even more. At the same time, however, all he could think about was turning this into something real. He wanted to hold Daichi’s hand. He wanted to hang out with Daichi and his friends. He wanted to kiss him openly. He wanted Daichi. “Kuroo, don’t go spacing out on me.” Daichi called out, a worried frown gracing his face.

 

Kuroo suddenly leaned over capturing Daichi in a desperate kiss, almost pleading for him to be okay with this. To want Tetsurou back as much as Tetsurou wanted him. “Wait…what are you doing?” Daichi asked, pulling away.

“I-I don’t know.” He lied, “I’ll see you later.” Tetsurou got up from his seat, the chair scrapping against the floor, and fled towards the café door.

“Ku-Tetsurou wait!” Daichi called out but he was already out the door and refused to turn back.

 

“I ran away. I kissed him, he had doubts, and instead of talking it out, I ran away. I’m a horrible person.” Kuroo whined to Bokuto. The juice bar was completely empty, and Tetsurou was thankful because he needed to vent to his best friend immediately. “I’m a coward.”

“No you’re not! You’re Cool Kuroo! Sure, what you did to Sawamura was completely un-cool, but you’re blinded by-”

“Don’t say it Bokuto.”

“You need to hear it though. You need to just accept that you’re in love with him! You always have been; it was just never prominent until now!”

“He doesn’t want me though.”

“You don’t know that.” Bokuto disagreed. If Tetsurou was in his right mind, he would agree, but he was too busy trying to make himself feel worse in hopes that he’ll become so sad that he’ll just force himself to get over it.

“I don’t deserve him.”

“Stop talking like that!” Bokuto yelled, and Tetsurou looked at him with a pout, “He kissed you first, remember! It was right there, where you’re sitting now! Just yesterday! If you think he was truly doing that just because Moniwa was here, you probably shouldn’t have been in all those honor classes back in high school.”

“When did you become so observant?”

“When Daichi came to me before your shift ended…and admitted some things.”

“What did he tell you?” Tetsurou’s interest was peaked, and he was no longer thinking about how horrible he felt. He was on the verge of being hopeful.

“I honestly don’t want to tell you, because you should ask him yourself.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You can. And you will. I texted him already that you were here.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“Because I’m being a good friend!” Bokuto said before the door jingled and they both turned to see who it was. Tetsurou really didn’t expect this person. “Hey Moniwa…what would it be?”

“The usual.” Moniwa commented. Tetsurou noticed that Kamasaki was waiting outside the shop, seemingly on the phone or something. After accepting money, Bokuto turned to make Moniwa’s acai bowl, while Moniwa took a seat next to Tetsurou.

 

If Tetsurou was going to make things right, and confess to Daichi. He probably should confess to Moniwa too. “Hey… can I tell you something?”

“Sure.” Moniwa said turning to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry but… I lied to you, and Daichi lied too. He’s not my boyfriend. He never was. We’re just roommates and really good friends. It was a shitty move on my part, especially keeping this thing going after knowing you had a bad experience with that stupid excuse. I should have just owned up, and told you the truth and that I was interested in the beginning. I’m actually interested in Daichi, and I just don’t know how to go about it.” Tetsurou knew he didn’t really have to relay the last part to Moniwa, but saying it out loud helped him relax a bit.

“I want to be really mad at you. I want to be mad at Daichi too. Especially since a few hours ago we were with all our old friends and you two were still playing this game. I’m not mad at you though. I appreciate you telling me the truth after all. Plus, I’m kind of seeing Kamasaki now anyway.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“I hope everything works out between you and Sawamura-san.” Moniwa said, patting Kuroo on the back before Bokuto handed him his treat. He bid them farewell, and left the shop, walking down the street with Kamasaki trying to steal his bananas.

“I overheard everything. I’m proud of you, bro.” Bokuto said and the door sounded again. This time it was who they were expecting. “I’m going to go… check inventory.” Bokuto said heading to the backroom, leaving the two alone.

 

Tetsurou was a little worried, not really knowing what to expect as Daichi sat next to him. “Why did you run away?” Daichi’s voice was soft, a lot quieter then what Tetsurou was used to.

“I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of rejection.” Tetsurou felt a hand rest on his arm, and he looked down at it before looking up at Daichi.

“When I asked…what you were doing. I didn’t mean for it to come off the way it did.” Daichi began to explain, “I just wanted to make sure it was real. That it was on purpose. I wanted to make sure you were doing it because you felt something.”

“Did you? Feel something?”

“Of course I did.”

“I’ve felt something too. I’ve felt it all week, and have been trying to figure out what those feelings truly meant to me. Then today, seeing your friends, seeing them be so happy in their relationships, it made me realize that I couldn’t do it anymore. I can’t pretend to be dating you, because I don’t want to pretend anymore. I think…no, I am, for sure, in love with you, Sawamura.”

“Sawamura?” Daichi teased and it did make Tetsurou crack a smile.

“Daichi.” He corrected before Daichi’s hand came up to cup his cheek.

“If I tell you that I feel the same way, you won’t run away, right?”

“I promise not to.”

“Then, I’m in love with you too, Kuroo.”

“Kuroo?”

“Tetsurou.” Daichi smiled and Tetsurou had never felt so relieved. They met in the middle, sealing their love in with a kiss, both smiling widely.

“So, does this mean, we’re officially dating?”

“How about going on a date first, and then I’ll give you an answer.”

“What about here? Bokuto can make us some smoothies, and we can go sit in that booth over there. Talk, make-out, whatever floats your boat.”

“Okay, it’s a date.” Daichi chuckled and Tetsurou placed another kiss on his lips before calling out to Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> aren't fake relationship AU the best? find me [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
